


In The Shadows

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), First Meetings, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: How Aziraphale and Crawly (Crowley) met in the Beginning.Written for Flufftober.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	In The Shadows

It's incredible how quickly things can go wrong. Aziraphale was patrolling the Garden, making sure everything was in order. There were three other angels aside from him, and Aziraphale was quite enjoying the serenity. 

But, as all peaceful things, it was not to last. 

He felt a surge of Holy power, and then- oh dear, the Almighty was speaking. 

Aziraphale listened nervously as God's words reverberated across the garden. 

"MY CHILDREN, WHERE ARE YOU?" God asked, and Aziraphale ran to where the voice was coming from. 

It wasn't- it couldn't be- 

Adam and Eve were cowering inside the great tree, the Tree of Knowledge, the Tree that was Forbidden. A Heavenly light was shining upon them, and they were trembling. 

"We heard Your Voice in the Garden, Lord, and we were scared because we were vulnerable, and so we hid," Adam answered with a tremor. 

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE VULNERABLE? DID YOU EAT FROM THE TREE I FORBADE?" 

Adam shook his head fearfully. 

"Eve gave the fruit to me, Lord," he explained, and his companion glared at him. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" God boomed, and the humans flinched. 

Eve boldly held up a small creature that was squirming in her hand.

"The Serpent convinced me! He's to blame!" she cried. 

Now the light shone on the serpent, who wriggled out of Eve's grip and slithered away. He hid in the shadow Aziraphale cast, and the angel, for some ineffable reason, ignored him. The Serpent must not have noticed that he was taking shelter by the enemy.

"BECAUSE YOU DID THIS, YOU WILL BE DAMNED AMONG ALL CREATURES AND BEASTS- YOU SHALL CRAWL ON YOUR STOMACH AND EAT ASH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." 

Aziraphale took a quick glance behind him, and saw the Serpent writhe on the ground. 

"AND YOU SHALL BE LOCKED IN A STRUGGLE WITH HUMANITY- THEY SHALL STRIKE YOUR HEAD, AND YOU SHALL STRIKE AT THEIR HEELS," the Almighty continued. 

God then spoke to the humans, and Aziraphale, taking pity on the poor thing, knelt on the ground.  
The Serpent bolted into the grass, and Aziraphale chased after him. 

"Please, come back!" he called out, gaining speed. 

He finally reached the Garden wall, and found the Serpent coiled up in a gap between the stones. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Aziraphale whispered, and held out his hand. 

The Serpent poked his small head out, and then, to Aziraphale's surprise, it spoke. 

"Turn off your ssssword, then," it told him. 

Aziraphale glanced at his sword, which was still flaming with white-hot intensity. 

"You must first promise not to attack me," he said, remembering God's words about the Serpent striking at heels. He glanced down at his feet just to be sure.

"I promissssee," the Serpent hissed. 

"Very well then," Aziraphale replied, and the fire subsided until it looked just like an ordinary sword. 

Hesitantly, the Serpent crawled out of the shadows, and onto Aziraphale's palm. 

"What's your name?" the angel asked, lowering his face so he could talk directly to the creature. 

"Name?" the Serpent responded in confusion. 

"Well, you talk, so you must have a name," Aziraphale reasoned.

After a while, the Serpent answered him reluctantly.

"They call me Crawly, down there," he mumbled shamefully. 

"Down there?" 

"Oh, you don't-" 

Then, with horrifying clarity, Aziraphale realized. 

"You're a demon, aren't you!" he accused, nearly reigniting his sword. 

"Yessss?" Crawly replied slowly.

Aziraphale frowned, and carefully placed him on the ground. 

"I'm very sorry, err, Crawly, but we mustn't be talking then," he informed him firmly. 

"You're not going to ssssmite me?" the demon asked nervously.  
Aziraphale sighed. 

"I haven't been given an order to smite you, and you've already been punished," 

He glanced at the Serpent regretfully. 

"And I- I must go," he added quickly, remembering the humans. 

He turned on his heels and ran off. 

Crawly painfully made his way back to the shadows, confused…..and intrigued.


End file.
